


Badass Mother

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 April Bingo Table [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Maleficent meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Lily" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the prompt 'Imagination' for the Phase 14 April Bingo Table at writerverse on LJ.

Maleficent and Lily sat across from each other at a booth in Granny’s Diner. They’d been sitting in silence for some time when Maleficent cleared her throat and said “So, is there anything you want to ask me?”

“Can you really turn yourself into a dragon?” asked Lily.

Maleficent smirked. “Yes.”

Lily’s eyes widened, and then she laughed. “I’m sorry. I mean, I may have learned about you years ago, but I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that all the stories I’ve been told were just part of someone’s imagination are actually real.”

There was a moment of silence before Maleficent asked “Does it bother you that I’m a villain?”

Lily grinned. “No, not at all. I rather enjoy having the most badass mother in children’s literature.”

It was Maleficent’s turn to laugh. “Lily, I think you and I are going to make a great team.”


End file.
